1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shift device in which a vehicle transmission is operated by operating an operating member.
2. Related Art
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-132932, a select rotation shaft of a shift rotation shaft is passed through a shift lever, and the shift lever is thereby supported by the shift rotation shaft so as to be capable of pivoting in a select direction.
Furthermore, a rotation supporting portion of the shift rotation shaft is inserted into a shaft bearing face of a base bracket, and the shift lever is thereby supported by the base bracket so as to be capable of pivoting in the shift direction.
In the shift lever device, the select rotation shaft is assembled to the shift rotation shaft. As a result, the positioning accuracy of the center of pivot of the shift lever toward the select direction is affected by the assembly margin of error of the select rotation shaft to the shift rotation shaft.
Furthermore, the base bracket is configured by assembling an upper side bracket and a lower side bracket, and the shaft bearing face is configured by combining a semicircular arc face of the upper side bracket and a semicircular arc face of the lower side bracket. As a result, the positioning accuracy of the center of pivot of the shift lever toward the shift direction is affected by misalignment when the pair of semicircular arc faces are combined, due to assembly margin of error of the upper side bracket and the lower side bracket.